


at least he tried

by taylor_tut



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: a very short drabble in which Venom tries to heal Eddie and messes it up.





	at least he tried

“So, doc, what’s the prognosis? Am I gonna keep the leg?” Eddie asked more conversationally than fearfully. Dan had noticed his recent limp and had demanded to see the leg, then had grown even more worried when he’d found the clear deformity halfway down his tibia where he’d fractured it days before. However, Venom had healed it, and he was confident that it was fine now even if it didn’t look it. 

“Eddie, this bone isn’t set right,” Dan frowned, tugging the x-ray down from the light board behind it. “It looks like an old injury, since it’s fully healed. Did… I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable, but… is this something that happened as a kid? Did your parents not take you to the hospital?" 

Fuck, Eddie thought; yeah, that probably looked like abuse.

"No, no, it's—it’s not like that,” he denied. “I broke it on Wednesday; Venom healed it. Said it was good as new.”

Dan paled. “Uh, well. About that.” Eddie felt Venom prickle indignantly from inside him, interest piqued and ready to argue. “It’s healed, yeah, but it was put together off-center." 

Eddie nodded. "Okay,” he said, “so? Is that bad?”

He looked up from his paperwork to meet Eddie’s eyes. That was the thing that he liked about Dan, that was different from other people. When he had to tell you something you didn’t want to hear, he looked AT you, not away. It planted a seed of anxiety in the pit of his stomach that bloomed into a full goddamn tree when Dan said, “I’m going to have to re-break it.”

Dan only reached out to touch Eddie’s shoulder supportively, but Venom’s arm appeared to swat his hand away aggressively. 

“You will not touch us,” he hissed, backing Eddie up against the door with the unspoken threat of walking out. 

“If it doesn’t heal properly, it could cause some serious issues walking for the rest of Eddie’s life, not to mention pain,” he reasoned. Eddie had to admit, even just inside his head, that despite that the wound had healed, it did still hurt. He’d just learned over the past year that he should expect pain from even injuries that he couldn’t see, wounds everyone swore were healed and back to normal. 

“I healed Eddie,” Venom argued defensively. His pride had somehow gotten entangled in this whole mess and it wasn’t doing either of them any good. 

“You tried to, yeah,” Dan extended as an olive branch, “but sometimes humans are a little more complicated than just putting them back together.” It didn’t make sense to Venom, not really, but he trusted Dan. “Believe me, I wouldn’t suggest this if it weren’t absolutely necessary.”

Venom might never understand why humans needed to be broken so precisely, again and again, in order to maintain any hope of fitting the pieces back together. 

“We trust you." 

Dan nodded, afraid that speaking on the subject might throw the whole agreement out the window, and turned to his computer to schedule the procedure.

 

 


End file.
